Pedigree Palaver
by Winter Midnight
Summary: Georgette's fear over loosing her figure quickly escalates


Pedigree Palaver 

Georgette turned so that her left side was displayed in front of the mirror. She scanned her reflection briefly before altering her position so that her right side dominated the mirror. Once again her eyes flickered over her form, leaving the national champion dissatisfied. Georgette glared at the glass only to see an angry expression gazing fixedly back. Pulling her muzzle away, the poodle paced one way in front of the mirror and then the other way. She rolled over onto her back, still focusing on the reflected form. A huff left her lips as she rolled over onto her stomach and once again glancing hopefully at her reflection, as though the mirror had been playing cruel tricks on her before.

That hope left her when she once again saw the indisputable evidence in front of her. Oh it was hopeless! With a whine Georgette lowered her head to rest on her front paws outstretched in front of her. Closing her eyes in acceptance Georgette whimpered again. It was just inconceivable that she, a six time national champion could be loosing her figure! A few days ago she'd scoffed at the idea when catching a brief glance of her reflection in the glass paneled doors or windows convinced it was just a trick of the light due to the time of year. And again when she had caught sight of her shadow on the balcony, it had just been because of a tree obstruction that she looked slightly, Georgette shuddered _bigger. _

Now after strutting around her personal mirror for half an hour she knew it was fact. Georgette ran through her schedule mentally from the past couple of days. Nope, nothing deviated from the course, no unusual happenings of any kind._ In_ _fact if_ _anything, _Georgette thought_ I should have at least maintained or even lost weight._ After all, she hadn't really had an appetite lately and hadn't been eating as much as normal. But that was only because she'd been feeling a bit off, she mused thinking back. Surely that must have meant she should have lost weight? Or at least maintained her figure for a few more days.

Georgette continued to run through her schedule again, after noticing this little detail. The other day, she had gotten up later then normal, but Georgette justified one did need their beauty sleep. Georgette frowned. _Well if I had overslept, then why did a feel tired again a few hours later? _The puzzled poodle asked herself.

Oh and there was yesterday of course. Yesterday had differed from the norm Georgette suddenly recalled. She had been moping around pining after Tito for some bizarre reason. It wasn't as if she didn't love him, but she'd accepted long ago that he could only come around when he got a spare moment, what with practically living on the street, and although she did miss him sometimes, Georgette got on with her day knowing she would see him at some point. But that feeling yesterday was very odd, it had flooded her system with sadness and thoughts of desperately wanting affection, which she concluded wasn't very much like her at all!

Worry suddenly engulfed the trophy winning pedigree, causing her to stand bolt upright and begin pacing. How could she have missed all this? Maybe there was more going on with her then just her figure, or maybe all these strange things were part of an obscure canine disease. Georgette gasped. Could she be dying? She shook her head quickly to dispel the thought. _Of course not_ she admonished herself, _don't be stupid. Everything will sort itself out…soon. _

Suddenly her bedroom door flung open and before she knew it, a leash was being attached to her collar, and Georgette found herself following one of her humans down the stair way. She sat patiently while the human fumbled with the keys trying to find the one that matched the lock. Georgette absent mindedly surveyed her surroundings. _I had no idea I'd been up there that long, if I'd have known it was time for my walk I would have…_her thoughts instantly evaporated when her eyes made contact with the large grandfather clock. It was the wrong time. Georgette's heart began to pound faster, starting to dizzily echo in her ears. She never went for a walk at this time. Never. No wonder she hadn't felt the need to appear downstairs, it was nowhere near her scheduled walking time. Then where…? The click of the lock snapped her out of her panic momentarily. "Georgette's appointment is at half past right?" the human called back.

"Yeah," another voice answered "The vet rang this morning to confirm."

_Vet?_ Georgette thought as the word registered in her brain. She suddenly became light headed. _Perhaps I am dying after all…_

* * *

An hour and a half later, a stunned Georgette made her way back up the stairs to her personal room. _So that's what's wrong with me._ She thought before collapsing on her pillow. Faint voices reached her ears, the first with a tone of excitement, obviously relaying the news. A squeal followed shortly after indicating that the receiver of the news was pleased. _Well, _Georgette mused gazing out of the window _it does make a lot of sense. _A grin that showed her teeth stretched across her face. _Oh, I can't wait till I tell Tito. After all, it is partly his fault…_and with that scenario playing on her mind, Georgette's eyes drifted close as she fell into an interesting sleep.

* * *

Tito stepped haphazardly down the street, his eyes unblinking. He was still having trouble digesting the news that had rocked his world after visiting his beloved. In a daze he made his way back to the house boat, with other street dogs avoiding the strange Chihuahua walking in an odd and disconcerting way. Still staring straight ahead, Tito automatically clambered through the boat's entrance.

Dodger was the first to notice the small dog's arrival from his armchair vantage point. "How's six times national champion?" he asked grinning slightly. Tito continued to walk forward. Dodger's grin faded slightly. "Tito?" he asked again. The Chihuahua stopped, but gave no answer. The others had begun to look concerned; after all whenever he returned from Georgette, he usually wouldn't shut up about her. They all edged forward slightly when Dodger motioned with his head to approach from the back, so Tito wouldn't feel surrounded from all sides. "Tito you ok?" Rita asked tentatively when no one else said anything. The dog in question turned around and blinked. "Has something happened with six times national champion?" Dodger questioned realising that temporarily Tito seemed to have come to his senses. "Er, yeah, yeah you could say that." Tito answered shuffling one of his paws on the wooden floorboard. "I guess I have an announcement to make," he grinned a little sheepishly. The gang looked back at their companion curiously. Tito puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

At that announcement, the gang needed a little time to go and digest the news for themselves, ending up in a state very much like Tito had been before.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. I think I quite like writing the Tito and Georgette pairing. And if anyone feels the urge to create artworks based on any of my fics please feel free to do so, just send me a review or something with a link so I can see the finished product too!_


End file.
